The InuYasha Harry Potter Crossover Ending Theory
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: HOW IS INUYASHA GOING TO END? EVERYONE HAS A THEORY! Heres one you wont read anywhere else,and is never gonna happen.unless RT is doing drugs! A few laughs while we sweat out the last chapters REWRITTEN and REEDITED 0107.Worth another read!I hope anyway!


* * *

-

* * *

-01/07/08-A/N So I was looking this over last night and I had a ton of mistakes in it, so I went back and corrected them. Then I was hit by little bits of inspiration, and by the time I was done I had what you see here...a re-edit. I hope you will re-read and re-review, because I think it is really much better now.

Oh and I forgot to say before... Happy New Year!

--CJ

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi 

Double Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling

Triple Disclaimer: I didn't create Naruto but I don't think it matters since it's only got two lines.

Fourple Disclaimer: The Line "Angst! Angst! Angst!" Is borrowed from an episode of the amazingly wonderful and hilarious troupe of puppeteers called Potters Puppet Pals called "Wizard Angst" if you get a chance, look it up on youtube, it will make you piss your pants laughing.

Fifthple Disclaimer: I did not create the word disclaimer.

* * *

So, for those who don't know, like anyone on vacation on the planet Jupiter, InuYasha is coming to an end after 11 years. At this very moment InuYasha and friends are embroiled in the final battle to the death with Naraku, and only one will walk away...either the InuTachi...or Naraku. And knowing Rumiko Takahashi, a happy ending isn't a sure thing. 

**HOW IS INUYASHA GOING TO END???????? **

There are a ton of theories out there, everyone's got one, including yours truly. Well, this ISN'T it. LOL This started out as a joke post on another board and turned into a mini-story-theory-ette that I thought I would share cause it is a bit humorous. So, here ya go.

* * *

A/N: This isn't going to make a ton of sense to you unless you've read the Harry Potter series and are current on the InuYasha manga up to chapter 535, sp yeah, warning, spoiler-ish content ahead, if you want to call it that. LOL.

* * *

But for those who don't know the recent InuYasha...about all I can say is, Naraku has the whole jewel and transformed himself into this big spider thing and InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru are inside his body trying to kill him.

And so my story begins...

Finally after a long journey InuYasha, Kagome, Sango,Miroku, Kirara and Sesshomaru reached Naraku's brain. A really teeny tiny room that they barely fit into.

* * *

-

* * *

-The InuYasha Harry Potter Crossover Ending -

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha: "Naraku, you bastard! Weve come to kill you, now give us the fucking jewel so we can kill you." 

Naraku: "Ku Ku Ku, go get screwed"

Sango:" Since when does Naraku talk in rhymes?"

Miroku:" Since when does Naraku talk with a British accent?"

InuYasha: "Never mind that...Just give us the damn jewel so I can shove Tessiaga up your ass."

The five were shocked to hear Naraku start giggling like a teenage girl

Sesshomaru:" You find humor in this?"

Naraku:" Don't you get it? He wants to put his thing...up his...I mean my ass. Is he gay?" Naraku broke off giggling wildly again

Kagome: "InuYasha, Something's going on here."

InuYasha: "I figured out that much Bitch"

Naraku now became quite angry "Quit calling her a bitch, you always call her a bitch and its not nice!"

InuYasha: "Fuck you!"

Naraku :" Why of all the bloody damn..._**Stupif.**_.."

Kirara began nosing by some curtains behind Naraku, she caught them in her teeth and pulled them open to reveal three people fighting over a microphone.

Harry:"Mione...give me that, it's my turn!"

Ron: "It's not, its my turn..."

Mione: "It's not...it's still mine!"

George: "... can't stupify him Luna they'll figure out its not..."

Luna: "Why not..."

Neville: "Well, they never used wands in the manga for one thing."

Ginny: "But he called her a bitch!"

Kagome:" Pardon us...!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped the microphone on the floor and looked up guiltily. Ron and Hermione pushed Harry forward.

Kagome:"I know you...Your Harry Potter,"

Harry:" Why..." He smiled his most charming and disarming smile "Yes I am."

Kagome: "I don't give a monkeys ass who you are...What the FUCK do you think you are doing in OUR STORY????

InuYasha: " Where's our villain and arch enemy Naraku..."

Harry;"Uh yeah, see mate, we killed the bloke and took over his shell"

InuYasha: "What the hell did you do that for you bastard?"

George: "We were bored ."

Miroku:" You were...Bored? So you ruined the ending to our story?"

Ron:" "What the bloody hell else we suppose to do with our time? Were unemployed now."

Harry:"And besides...when I killed Voldemort, it was rather...well...unclimatic. Just a little "Expelliarmus" and that was all she wrote."

George:" The bloke fell over like a sack of dog poo."

InuYasha: "HEY! Dog YOKAI in the room!"

George:" Oh..yeah, sorry mate."

Sango:" So, that's it? After eleven years...it's just ...over?"

Miroku: "I guess so."

Kagome: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU had your big ending last summer!!! This is suppose to be OUR MOMENT! OUR BIG ENDING ! YOU RUINED IT YOU STUPID SCAR HEADED FREAK !!"

InuYasha caught Kagome by the arms to stop her from scratching Harry's eyes out.

Harry:" Has a bit of a temper doesn't she?"

InuYasha: "You have NO idea."

Harry: "She's very cute though, you screwing her?"

InuYasha: "Fingers and toes crossed dude."

Harry: "Lucky, I didn't even get so much as a fucking kiss. Just a nineteen year jump into the future and bang,there me and Ginny were, married with three kids."

InuYasha: "Damn man, that's tough."

Kagome: "Can we focus here please??? What the fuck are you doing in MY story?"

Sango: "Her story?"

Miroku :"Fucking Diva"

Hermione:" Well, it's not like we could take over Naruto could we?"

Kagome:"Why the h-e- double toothpicks not?"

Neville:" Well duh, Naruto's more popular, everyone reads that."

Luna:" Right, someone would have noticed for sure."

Ginny:"Thats true...even Dumbledore reads Naruto..or he did...before Professor Snape Avada Kedavra-ed him off the roof of the Astronomy tower awhile back."

Hermione:" Uh, Gin, I think he was only reading it cause it took his mind off of fantasizing about Harry and him doing...uh you know what..."

Harry:" MUST you keep bringing that UP! Every since that Rowling woman made up those lies that's all I hear! Dumbledore and Harry..ooooo Private lessons last year indeed..Ooooooooo. And those sick bitches writing all that nasty gay fan fiction...

InuYasha:"Oh Dude...I hear ya...they keep making me fuck my own brother!"

Harry:" Nasty shit!"

George:" Me and Fred use to get that before he died! Whats wrong with those people! Sick bitches!"

Harry:"They're all sick! Dumbledore wasn't even gay! It was all a big stupid publicity stunt!!! Makes a bloke ready to cut his wrists with a broken mirror shard!"

George:" Is that why you're still carrying that around? Say I'm still a tad depressed, could I..."

Harry:"Oh GOD! No wonder Rowling refuses to write more books with us in them...you people are out of your FUCKING MINDS!"

Miroku" Uh...excuse me...We'll just be going ..."

Harry bangs his head against the wall

Harry :" ANGST ANGST ANGST!!!!"

Ginny:" Oh I love it when he does that...his face turns the cutest shade of puce."

Harry falls on his knees and begs InuYasha.

Harry:"KILL ME PLEASE..."

InuYasha;" Uh...sorry, I can't... it's not really any fun when you ask me to."

Harry:"You, monk...KILL ME PLEASE..."

Miroku:" Sorry man, I'm a lover not a killer."

Harry:" Brilliant, I'll call you if I decide to 'cross over ' to the other side"

Ginny:" Harry, really. We've been over this. Suicidal tendency's are not going to convince Rowling to write a spin off series."

Ron: "It's over Mate, the sooner you accept it the better."

Harry:"NEVER! Hey you...yes you...the guy with the cute pink kitty whiskers, eyeshadow , fluffy tail...oh cute butt too. Will you please kill me??"

Sesshomaru:" Are you addressing this Sesshomaru?"

Harry:"NO, the other Sesshomaru in the other fucking corner dumbass. ohhh GOD!!! ANGST !!!! ANGST!!!!! ANGST!!!!!! I want someone to kill me and what do I get ...a white haired painted faced freak in a fur boa!"

Sesshomaru:" Eyebrow raised

Harry:" looks up hopefully" So, you gunna kill me?"

Sesshomaru:"This Sesshomaru does not do the bidding of humans" Winks at Luna Unless your available for the next year human female.

Luna giggles and waves over her shoulder taking Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru:"InuYasha, you will babysit Rin or die."

InuYasha:" But I was gonna finally nail Kagome tonight!"

InuYasha looks away from Sesshomaru's retreating back at Kagome who is now surrounded in flames looking murderous.

InuYasha" :he he he Kagome my love...dearest...I meant make love...tender passionate gentle love...er..."

Miroku:"He is so dead"

Harry:"Dead you say? Hmmm...well then... I'm gonna nail Kagome tonight too...I am, I am ...really I am. I'm gonna nail her brains out. I'm gonna nail her like she's never been nailed before , I'm gonna nail her until she feels like a wall hanging shes been nailed so much. I'm gonna nail her like a house. So, are you going to kill me yet Kagome? Are you?"

Kagome:"Not too good at this is he?"

Ginny:"No, pathetic really."

Ron:" It's to be expected, he had no father to teach him to how properly grovel at a womans feet...Grew up with out parents cause they were killed by a bad ass wizard that he killed recently to avenge them, Poor thing was abused by his bastard of an Uncle and aunt, cousin was a prick too, but he redeemed himself a bit at the end.,."

Kagome." Oh...yeah, InuYasha had to raise himself all alone hated by humans and demons alike. But, his parents were killed by two different bad asses. "

Ginny:" Really? How much does that suck?"

George:" My twin brother died last spring."

InuYasha."Oh fuck...that sucks. I don't get along too great with my brother, but I don't think id want anyone to kill him or anything. Besides me I mean."

George: "And unlike you two, I don't have a woman."

Ron: "He's fairly pathetic really"

George :" Yes, the person writing this fan fiction was trying to hook me up with Luna, rather cute isn't she? But now she's just gone and ran off with your girly man whore of a brother.What the hell is the big deal with Sesshomaru anyway? All the women want him."

Miroku: "It's the hair, they want InuYasha for the same reason. All that silver hair."

George:" Come to think of it, your right. They all fancy my brother Bill too, and he's got a bunch of hair."

Neville:" Reckon if I grow mine out really long I won't die a virgin?"

Miroku:" Couldn't hurt."

George:" Sound's like a plan to me. I'll let mine grow til I look like a girl too."

InuYasha: " Shut up or I'll stick Tessiaga up your ass."

George: " Okay."

Hermione:"Hey, I'm hungry, anyone else?"

Ron:" I could eat."

Ginny:"Me too"

Kagome:"InuYasha's a pig, he always eats."

InuYasha:"Look who's talking, get her around chocolate."

Sango:"Only when she is getting close to that time of the month."

All Males:"TMI!!"

Hermione:" Well, come on, lets do some side by side apparation and get some breakfast."

Ron: "Considering the situation I vote for IHOP. Get it? IHOP?"

Ron:" International house of Pancakes cause were international.."

Harry:" We get it Ron,har har, "

Kagome: "It's just not even remotely funny."

Ron: "Oh hush wench, your just still pissy cause we ruined your precious little ending."

Kagome:" InuYasha! Are you gonna just stand there and let him get away with that?"

InuYasha:" Away with what?"

Kagome:" Calling me a wench!"

Harry:" You are a wench."

Kagome:" InuYasha...SIT."

InuYasha splats onto the ground.

Kagome: "And since I can't sit him, Harry's buying. "

Harry:" Merlins flabby fat ass but she's a mean one."

InuYasha: Dude, you have no idea."

Harry:" But, she is fucking hot, definitely a keeper."

InuYasha:" Fucking right. Put your eyes away before I gouge them out of your fucking head."

Harry:" Don't worry mate, I got my Ginny. Sides I'm married with three kids Rolls eyes

InuYasha:"hey, Dude ...what's that line again?"

Harry:" oh you mean...Angst..."

InuYasha:"Dude...you have NO idea how many times I could have used that over the last eleven years."

Harry and InuYasha bang their heads together as they walk off into the sunset with their faithful women at their sides, the only sound in the early morning was the cracking of their skulls, the birds singing and their voices yelling out the words that will be repeated forever by generations of fans...

".. Angst!! Angst!! Angst!!."

THE END

* * *

- Please be kind and review!!!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
